Streetlight Monster
by PolandSpringz
Summary: A quick one-shot I had wrote based off Yobanashi Decieve. It tells the tale after the song's end on Kano being lost in the lies he as a "monster" created.


_ Monster…_

A dim streetlamp flickered as a shadow of a man slowly stumbled through the park. He had been wandering the streets of the large city for a couple of hours now, and to some stranger (if there was any still up at this hour) might simply pass him off as some drunkard. The hooded young man was not drunk, but the little remainder of his sanity certainly made him appear as one. The man stopped in the middle of the park where four concrete paths met and there was four benches around the small intersection. He glanced around slowly with a hint of confusion, but much exhaustion. He headed down a path towards an alley as he began mumbling short phrases to himself. Perhaps these chants were to help preserve the sanity that was being eaten away at the words that were growing louder and louder each time the man stepped away from the flickering streetlight. When the man reached the end of the alley, the voice in his head began screaming at him and the streetlight ceased it's dim glow. The man began clutching at his scalp as the words continued to echo throughout his mind.

_ Your a monster… Your a monster… Forever… Come now… You know it's too late now… Accept your fate… You already deceived those of the day… Now, monster, let's try those of the night… Shall we, monster?… It's too late you know… _

"No…It's not to late…I have my friends… They know me… I'm… I'm not a monster…"

_ You are a monster and you know it… Just admit it already… _The voice changed from a creepy soothing tone to a harsh cold one that demanded of the man. _Let's see how many more lies you can handle monster? _

"I'm not a monster…"

_1…_

"I'm not one… My friends know that I'm not one!"

_2… Just give it up already…_ The voice slowed down and then seemed to come to life and whisper into the man's ear sending a chill down his spine. _M-O-N-S-T-E-R…_

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

The man fell down at the back of the alley and began clawing at his head as tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to end his life now rather than be forced to hear this demonic lie throughout the rest of what he now considered his pathetic existence. He let his hands drop to his sides as he glanced above the crumbled graffiti-covered wall at the clear pale moon that seemed to reflect a smirk in it. As though in a trance, he continued to stare as he reached into his coat to grab his pocket knife. He felt his cold fingers flip it open. It may not be sharp enough but who cares, the man thought as he lifted the knife up he heard someone's feet pounding down the old cracked concrete behind him. He dropped the knife at the sound of his name being called out,

"KANO!"

The man turned his head around to see a green haired girl in a nightgown run up to him and hug him tightly. She had tears in her eyes as she knocked him to the ground. "…Kano…" She mumbled as the man tried to recover himself. The girl sat up straight and began yelling at him, "Where were you?! I got so worried! Everyone else went to bed, but when I woke up later I noticed you still weren't home!" The girl glanced over at the ground were the pocket knife was. She gasped in shock and then turned and punched the man into the pavement. "Kano! What were you thinking?!" The man looked up into the girl's eyes as tears began to stain her nightgown. He regained his composure and stood up grabbing the girl hand.

"I don't know honestly." He then began to walk her out of the alley towards the house. He thought to himself, "If this girl isn't going to become a ghost anytime soon, then I certainly won't become a monster in the near future." As he entered the park, he noted that the streetlight was on once again and was illuminating the entire park by itself. "As long as I have Kido here, I will never be a monster…" The man thought as the two walked past the streetlight that stood directly in the moon's shadow.


End file.
